amarte a ti
by ZoeDeathless
Summary: Francis podia no ser perfecto ... pero le daba sentido a su vida


"Amarte a ti"

Canada x France

A veces le dolia estar mucho con el frances, cuando estaban solos en casa el le bajaba el cielo, la luna y las estrellas; le juraba y perjuraba que era lo unico que amaba y que no habia nadie mas en su vida que le importara mas que el...

"Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro,  
Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas..."

Siempre llegaban a sus oidos noticias como "Francia invadio una nueva region" o "el pervertido frances hizo de las suyas", y ¿como debia sentirse ante la situacion? El era el engañado y no podia hacer nada por que pedirle a francis que dejara de ser un pervertido era como pedirle a Alfred que dejara de ser estupido...

"Como hallarle figuras a las nubes, como ir al cine o no hacer nada.  
Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta..."

Aun asi el adoraba y sentia retumbar su corazon cada que el frances llegaba a casa, aunque a veces fuera en estado deprorable siempre procuraba regresar para pasar la noche solo con el y es algo que el Canadiense de verdad agradecia y le hacia sentir en la gloria...

"Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista.  
En vez de distraerme con el fútbol o con el internet como hacen todos..."

Matthew pasaba los dias enteros en casa limpiando y haciendo quehaceres, mientras su pareja atendia sus asuntos con otras naciones o se iba a molestar a Inglaterra como parte de su rutina diaria... por asi decirlo de dia Francis era del mundo y de noche solo le pertenecia a Canada...

"Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto  
Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina..."

Pero al igual que Francia, Canada tenia sus defectos... era tan timido a veces que nunca le podia decir cuanto lo amaba y se guardaba esos sentimientos, quien llevaba las riendas de la relacion era el Frances, quien siempre se acercaba era el Frances, quien siempre le hacia el amor era el Frances...quien le dara sentido a su aburrida vida era el Frances...

"De ser por siempre solo un ciudadano, sólo uno más.  
Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que es buena suerte  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir..."

Y podia estar ligeramente molesto de celos cuando veia por el televisor a Francis luchando a lado de otros paises, pero si le hacian daño le invadia una gran angustia que en ocasiones le habia llevado al llanto y solo deseaba ir a defenderlo, pero se sentia tan debil como para hacerlo que tenia que esperar en casa a que regresase y curar sus heridas con vendas y muchos besos... Canada paso de ser la nacion mundialmente ignorada a ser la mas feliz del mundo solo por el Frances...se sentia vivo...

"Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota,es lo que siento y a quién le importa..."

Algunos le reprimian por estar con un tipo como el ¿quien aguantaria semejante pervertido como el a diario? ¿acaso estaba ciego para no darse cuenta que lo engañaba? A Matt ya no le importaban los comentarios, algo que pocos sabian es que Francia siempre fue sincero con el y le decia todo lo que hacia... pero lo mas importante es que no importa a cuantos acosara Bonnefoy... Matthew era el unico que tendria su corazon...

"Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado.  
Es la ruleta rusa por un beso, es lo de siempre improvisado..."

Y es cierto que a veces podria ser desesperante y tener raros habitos, pero en este mundo nadie es perfecto y algo que aprendo el canadiense era amar las imperfecciones de su pareja. El podia querer tener sexo todo el tiempo pero era por que el Frances a pesar de ser un experto del amor no tenia muchas maneras de demostrarlo, duraba algunos dias sin tomar una ducha desente ya que sus duchas favoritas eran siempre junto a Matt...

"Amarte a ti es un error, dice un amigo que cree que ser feliz es estar libre,  
Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto, amarte a ti.  
Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro,  
Es también haberte odiado un par de veces.  
Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos y así será mientras nos dure..."

Matthew no estaba seguro con cuantos se metio Francia en la ultima semana, cuantas veces se baño en el ultimo mes, cuantas veces fue herido en el ultimo año, en cuantas guerras estuvo en el ultimo siglo...no es que no le importara ...es que si algo aprendio del frances fue vivir al dia... y que ni las acciones ni las palabras demuestran mas el amor verdadero que escuchar el latido alterado del corazon de Francis cada vez que le abrazaba al llegar cada noche a su casa...


End file.
